


Felix Felicis

by literally_jams



Series: Midam Week 2015 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam-Centric, M/M, as always tbh, michael's kind of a cute smart ravenclaw, samandriel is a great friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_jams/pseuds/literally_jams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yule Ball is the most well-known thing at Hogwarts. Besides the fact Adam is always in a terrible mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felix Felicis

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this was based on the festival prompt? not really? also hey samandriel and adam and jo are best friends, fight me. jo isn’t in this because both adam and samandriel are in hufflepuff, jo’s in gryffindor.
> 
> haha i forgot to upload these, midam week is over, sadly.

Word of the Yule Ball spread like wildfire, as always.

 

“Adam! Adam!” Samandriel’s voice pierced through the Hufflepuff Common Room, adding to the already present noise to the space.

 

Adam, however, was not amused. Cramming while the rest of your friends are screaming is not enjoyable. The library was occupied by the Slytherins, who only take the library once a week, but they don’t let anyone in. Or out.

 

He looks up from his spot in the yellow armchair. “What do you want?”

 

Samandriel’s grin didn’t falter, he knew Adam was always in a bad mood.

 

“The Yule Ball!”

 

“What about it?”

 

“Who are you taking? Jo’s going to ask Anna!”

 

“Finally.”

  
“You didn’t answer my question.” Samandriel smiles, he knows all the tricks Adam has up his sleeve. The perks of being a Milligan’s best friend, their strategies never change.

 

“Who are you taking?”

 

Samandriel hushes down to a whisper, looking both ways to check if they were clear. He may be a loud person, but Samandriel _never, ever_ tell anyone a secret, if it weren’t to his best friends, Adam and Jo. He wouldn’t spill anyone else’s, either. Except to Jo and Adam.

 

“Kevin.”

 

Adam smiles. That’s another five dollars Jo owes him. He can’t believe she put her money on Castiel.

 

“Who are Sam and Dean going with?”

 

“Sam’s going to try to ask Lucifer. If that doesn’t work out,” Samandriel scoffs. “which, trust me, it will, Dean will go with him as his wingman.”

 

Adam nods, hoping Samandriel forgets his purpose here.

 

He doesn’t.

 

“Who are you going with?” Samandriel asks, once again.

 

Adam sighs, as Samandriel drops down to the chair next to him, and rests his elbows on one of the armrests, head resting on his fists.

 

“Is it…..” Samandriel tries to guess, looking around the room. “Jo?”

 

“Ew!” Adam retorts.

 

He laughs. “Are they in this house?”   
  
Of course, Samandriel knew of Adam’s bisexuality.

 

“No.”

 

“What house?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do they even go here?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why won’t you tell me what house they’re in?”

 

“Why do you want to know who I’m going with?”

 

“‘Cause I’m your best friend!”

 

“He doesn’t even know me, ‘Driel.”

 

“What difference does that make?”

 

“He won’t like me back.” Adam continues. “Now go away, I have this Transfiguration test I need to cram for.”

 

“Not until you tell me who you’re going with!”

 

“He’s in Ravenclaw.”

 

Samandriel pauses, to think of all the cute Ravenclaw boys Adam would like. “Josh?”

 

“No.”

 

“Pete?”

 

“That’s gross, Samandriel.”

 

He just shrugs.

 

Samandriel goes through the entire list of Ravenclaw sixth years, slowly annoying Adam.

 

“Michael.” Adam mumbles.

 

“What?” Samandriel didn’t hear him.

 

“Michael.” His voice just above a whisper.

 

“Novak? Michael Novak?” Out of all people, Samandriel would have never guessed Michael Novak.

 

Adam barely nods.

 

Samandriel tries to pull off his best sympathetic face, which resembles one of Castiel’s ‘oh, honey.’ faces.

 

“I don’t have a chance with him, don’t even try to give me that look, ‘Driel.”

 

“But maybe you do!”

 

“How?”

 

“Ask him to the Ball!”

 

“What if he rejects me?”

 

“So?”

 

Adam scoffs. “‘Driel, not everyone can have as fast as a rebound as you.”

 

“Fine, if you ask Michael to the ball, I’ll ask Kevin to be my date.”

 

“Aren’t you already going to do that?”

 

“If you ask Michael, I’ll do it within the hour.”

 

“Will I be there to see it?”

 

“If you want.”

 

Adam pauses for a moment. “I’m in.”

 

They shake hands, Samandriel leaves, and once again, Adam is left alone with his Transfiguration book.

 

Asking Michael Novak to the Yule Ball is going to be harder than expected.

 

x-x-x

 

The next day, Adam realizes.

 

Astronomy. He has Astronomy with Michael.

 

He waits until late evening, rereading the piece of parchment over and over, revising, editing, worrying. This was a bad idea.

 

x-x-x

 

Even at the end of classes, Adam frets and he worries, pacing back and forth.

 

“--can’t do this! He’ll reject me, then he’ll know I like him! He’ll tell everyone! Samandriel, I can’t do this!”

 

“Calm down, Adam. You’ll be fine. If he rejects you, I’ll get Jo to kick his ass.”

 

“No, no! He’ll know I’m being a pissbaby about it!”

 

“Adam, just ask him. You’ll be fine.”

 

Adam stops, dead in his tracks. “Felix Felicis.”

 

“What?”

He spins around, to grab Samandriel by the shoulders. “Felix Felicis! Liquid Luck! Samandriel, I’m a _genius_.”

 

Samandriel looks at the clock on the wall. “Adam, twenty minutes until Astronomy. Where the hell are you going to get Liquid Luck?”

 

Adam doesn’t answer, he dashes out the door and yells, “I’ll be back!”

 

First floor, girl’s bathroom.

 

Adam bolts down the stairs, practically barren of people. He sees him, right there, he’s so close.

 

“Crowley!” He shouts, panting.

 

Crowley seems to float, moving into Adam’s line of view. “What can I do for you, Milligan?”

 

Crowley makes business off of unobtainable potions and ingredients. He’s set up shop in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, rumors say they’re acquaintances, since Myrtle’s never around when someone buys from Crowley.

 

“Felix Felicis.”

 

“Ooh, tricky one, Milligan. 3 Galleons, two Sickles.”

 

Adam sighs, fishing in his pocket for the money. He hands Crowley three golden coins, along with two smaller silver ones.

 

Crowley hands him the small bottle, filled with golden liquid.

 

Adam has no idea how much time he has left, he pockets the bottle and runs up the stairs, heading to the common room in record time. Five minutes left.

 

Samandriel is an angel. He has stacked up all of Adam’s needed books for Astronomy, five pieces of parchment, and his bottle of ink, all ready to go in Adam’s bag. Samandriel himself was writing something down, probably notes.

 

“Samandriel, you’re a savior, you know?”

 

He looks up. “I know. And I know that you ran your ass off going to Crowley and getting your Liquid Luck. Guess what I also know?”

 

Samandriel didn’t let him answer. “I know that you’re going to not going to drink all of that shit, and only half of it incase you need some later, because Crowley sells for insane prices. I know that you don’t need to explain yourself and run your ass off again because you have two minutes to get to the Astronomy Tower.”

 

Samandriel throws Adam his bag and gives him a smile and thumbs up.

 

Adam catches it and slings it onto his back, running up the stairs once again.

 

He reaches the Astronomy Tower faster than he thought, downing half the potion like Samandriel said to. Adam walks in, seeing barely anyone there.

 

He takes his seat in the middle, behind where Michael sits. Adam places the sticky note under his desk, and hopes for the best.

 

_Luck be a Novak tonight._

 

Hopefully, Liquid Luck lasts long. Adam’s been doodling on his parchment for a while, still waiting for everyone to arrive. Then he walks in.

 

Michael Novak, in all of his tall, smart, messy haired and beautiful glory. He wears a blue scarf in the October air. Michael pushes up his glasses and takes his seat, not noticing that Charlie Bradbury wasn’t sitting behind him.

 

Adam hopes he noticed and kept it to himself and is really good at hiding his emotions, or else that might be signal number one to a not interested Michael.

 

Fifteen minutes into the class, when Professor Sinistra leaves for an unknown reason, probably to fetch another star map, is when Michael turns behind him.

 

“So?” It wasn’t snappy, just curious. Michael looks at Adam with soft green eyes, and it takes Adam a few moments to tear away from them.

 

“So what?” He responds, feeling the giddiness of the Liquid Luck.

 

“You said ‘look behind you’, which I might add, sounds very serial killer-y”

 

Adam laughs softly, “Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?” The words slip out of his mouth before he realizes.

 

“Wait-no-sorry- I mean, if you want to! If you don’t want to, that’s totally fine, I mean, you probably have a date already. It’s just that you’re really cute and I-” Adam stumbles over his words. He thought Liquid Luck was supposed to _help_ him.

 

“Yes.”

 

Adam stops. “What?”

 

“Yes. I’ll go to the Yule Ball with you. I’ll be honest, I’ve liked you for a while, just haven’t really had the courage to talk to you.”

 

Adam beams, “Maybe this is asking much, but do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?”

 

Michael gives him an equally as bright smile. “Of course.”

 

Professor Sinistra walks back in, the room instantly quiet.

 

Adam couldn’t rub that stupid grin off of his face.

 

Especially not when he tells Samandriel that he needs to ask Kevin to the Yule Ball, and that he has an hour to do it.

  
  



End file.
